


Beneath You

by SeaSpectre160



Series: World of All Riders [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pre-Series (Kamen Rider W), Season 7 (Buffy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow Rosenberg wasn't the only one who sensed the First...</p><p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath You

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up last night and sat down and wrote this in about half an hour. The train of thought began when I was comparing Philip from W to Dawn from Buffy. This led to me wondering how Season 5 would have gone down with Philip and co. helping the Scoobies, which led to how it would have affected Season 7. Then I thought about how Willow sensed the First in S7E1, and considering Philip's own connection with the Earth...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffyverse or Kamen Rider.

_Tuesday, September 3 rd, 2002_

It had been business as usual at the Museum’s production facility that day. The new Gaia Memory design was coming together quite nicely, and the head of the company was in a good mood as he came by to check up on things.

Nine-and-half-year-old Raito’s sudden breakdown changed everything. The young data-human had been writing out notes on his whiteboards as per usual when the contents of his scribblings gradually changed. His handwriting became less precise as he scrawled the same phrase over and over in multiple languages at a fevered pace. The scientist who was minding him for the day grew concerned and alerted his father when he noticed the child’s demeanour changing; it wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to become super-absorbed in what he was doing, but he wasn’t responding to any attempts to get his attention, even as tears began streaming down his face.

It wasn’t until his father physically pulled him away from the whiteboard that Raito reacted to the outside world again. The marker dropped from his shaking hand as he curled in on himself, sobbing in fear.

When asked later, Raito would describe how he could feel something pulling him in while he was in the Gaia Library, something that he couldn’t describe because they’d never taught him to deal with emotions, but it was clear that it had him terribly frightened. It took them months to convince him to enter the Library again, setting Gaia Memory production so far back that they nearly lost Foundation X’s backing.

And try as they might, nobody could understand the significance of the phrase ‘From beneath you It devours’.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, just a little thing that popped into my head when I couldn't sleep. Timeline-wise, I put Philip's birthday as being Feb 21, 1993, the same as his actor Masaki Suda, since it works with the W timeline. So he would be 15 on Begins Night, 16 and later 17 during the main events of the series, and (chronologically) 18 in the finale. This timeline puts him at about 9.5 at the beginning of Buffy Season 7 and 10 at the end.


End file.
